


If He Only Could

by Siver



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Ringabel struggles with his memories; Edea only wants the truth





	If He Only Could

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 17  
100 Multifandom Challenge  
Prompt: Truth

“I know you’re hiding something.”

Ringabel’s hands tightened around the ship’s wheel. Edea came to stand beside him with a frown. “You’ve been a mess since…” her voice faltered.

“Dim, yes.”

“But not just that,” Edea rallied. “The crystals too.”

“I’m perfectly all right.”

“You’re a bad liar. We need to work together. We need to trust each other. How can I when you won’t be honest?”

_You can’t. You shouldn’t. I failed you. _“I’ve told you what I am able,” Ringabel said delicately and tried to relax his fingers around the wheel. That at least was true, wasn’t it? There was no knowing who else might be listening and he didn’t dare let this be revealed to Airy, not after what he saw. Her voice still rang in his head. It was only that.

“Ringabel?”

It had already happened once, maybe more. He may only be one of many who’d lived it before world after world… Speaking the words wouldn’t bring it to life, and yet… what if?

“Ringabel!”

He twitched and faced Edea. Worry and annoyance vied for her expression. He wondered what he let show as worry started to win.

“Are you in pain again?”

“N-no.” Unthinkingly he reached out and brushed a hand across her cheek. Wipe away the worry and pain if only he could. Wipe away the memory of her still and pale. He drew back. “Forgive me.” He abruptly turned away.

“I might if I knew what for.”

“Being poor company to a lady of course!” Ringabel said brightly. “I must be more tired than I thought. I believe a nap is in order.” He fiddled with the controls, trying to keep his attention solely on them. Night would fall soon anyway. He would make up the lost time later while the others slept in the comfort of solitude.

“Good night, Edea,” he said and started to leave. He paused and with back still turned to her spoke. “I will tell you, when I can.”

He tried to pretend he couldn’t hear her mutter as he retreated to bed—“Why can’t you now?”

As he curled into bed his eyes caught on his journal. He’d pored over that book. He sought his memories, but enjoyed life as it came. He never thought they’d turn out to be such a burden.

“Ignorance is bliss so they say. Enjoy it for me a little longer, Edea.”


End file.
